Enchanted
by little-miss-tiger
Summary: Falling in love with the third ice prince might be the best AND worst thing Mira's ever done. Because not everyone loves a happy couple. Secrets can never stay buried, and the past will always come back to haunt you. Summary sucks but read anyways? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Wind whipped all around her, sending her long, poker straight dark brown hair flying out behind her. Her heart raced as she ran after the bloodstained dragon, sword gripped firmly in one hand. Her feet slapped soundlessly against the mud and leaf strewn floor, and a large, blue eyed, whitish grey wolf ran silently beside her. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and flung it at the dragon.

The dagger stuck firmly into the dragon's back, glowing ice blue. Ice crept down the dragon's back, and encased the creature in layer after layer of thick, clear ice. Stopping to catch her breath, Mira slowed to a jog, keeping a careful watch on the dragon as she went to pull the dagger out. Then, checking to make sure that the ice was still intact, she sprang agilely from the block of ice and back to the ground.

Her wolf running at her side, they slipped soundlessly through the thick tumble of forest that covered one side of Tir Na Nog. The silence was shattered by a familiar rumbling growl, then a faint rush of heat followed by a stream of red hot fire spiraling from the heart of the forest. Mira cursed, turning back for the dragon.

A dark haired boy was in the clearing where she had left the dragon. His ice blue glowing sword sang as it sliced through the air and buried itself repeatedly into the dragon's acid green hide. The dragon let out a thunderous roar, spurting acidic blood everywhere as it charged head on towards the boy.

Mira scrambled up from behind, catching the dragon off guard. Her wolf flew at the dragon's arm, a blur of smoky white. The dragon turned its bloodstained head just as Mira brought her blade down on the dragon's neck. The dragon let out a roar of rage and turned its attention from the boy to Mira.

Mira held on tightly to the dragon's cut neck as it attempted to throw her off, scales cutting deep into her fingers and knees. Gritting her teeth, she fumbled for her sword just as her wolf lunged for the dragon and pierced the dragon's side. Fire erupted from the dragon's mouth, billowing smoke among the blood stained, snow covered forests. The boy rolled out from underneath the dragon, just as Mira was flung up into the air.

The air seemed to still around her, and she stayed up in the air for longer than normal, hovering above the ground as the dragon writhed beneath her, the boy striking it again and again mercilessly.

There was a howl as her wolf was flung aside, its matted fur soaked in its own pool of blood. The dagger left Mira's hand.

It flew through the dragon's neck, severing the head from the body, but kept going, not stopping until it lodged itself firmly into the boy's shoulder.

Mira floated back to the ground and walked over to the boy. The boy turned his head to her, his dark eyes meeting her azure eyes. Mira paled, and felt her insides churn. This wasn't just any winter fey. This boy wounded by her knife? Prince Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of**_** Enchanted.**_** Sorry about the changes in POV. It seemed to sound better like that. The chapter might seem kind of confusing, so I'll summarize it below in my Author's Note. Hope that'll help. It's a pretty long chapter, so be prepared for a loooooong read. Enjoy, and if you haven't already, please review. Oh, yeah and before you read, let me explain. Mira can hear voices in her head that advise her, but they're kind of annoying. Hehe… just thought you might want to know. You'll hear about why she got it in the story. She's not crazy ;)**

Mira threw open the windows, closing her eyes as a torrent of frantic snow crystals fluttered into the softly lit kitchen. Tiny pixies flew through the open window and flew for Mira's long, thick brown black hair. Their blue tinted skin and white teeth flashed as they fluttered in and out of her hair, tossing the wavy strands in delight.

Peering at the quickly dimming sky, Mira boiled water in the pot and began throw tomatoes and onions into the pot, while going over the recipe for spaghetti in her mind. Her hands shook as she diced the vegetables, and the wounds from earlier in the day stood dark against the paleness of her skin.

_You wounded Prince Ash, _a voice inside her scolded. _But without you, he would've died,_ another voice soothed. The voices continued to argue with each other, working themselves up to a feverish pitch that sent Mira's mind whirling. She shook her head, as if to clear out the voices, and causing the pixies to squeal and buzz in protest.

A sharp gust of wind blew through the room, and frost crept up through the windows. Mira thawed the ice just as someone knocked on the door.

"Coming," Mira shouted, wiping her hands on the black cloth that hung by the pots against the wall. Her wolf sniffed the floor, following an invisible trail of scent on the ground to the crack under the doorway. Mira followed behind, waiting for the growl that her wolf would emit if it wasn't safe to open the door. No sound ensued, and Mira peered into the peep hole carved into the wooden door.

Her heart skipped a beat at the familiar mercury eyes and black hair that rivaled the color of the dark night's sky. The tall, lean figure with a stiff, regal stance stood right outside her door, his face void of any emotions.

Time seemed to slow as her fingers stretched out for the finely carved doorknob. There was a soft click, and her heart thudded with dread as she pushed the door open, knowing full well she was to be accused of murder for throwing a knife at the third prince of the Unseelie court.

**Ash's POV**

Ash felt her on the other side of the door. He knew she was debating on whether or not to open the door. He also knew she was scared of being accused for murder, and the possibility of being thrown in front of Queen Mab to beg for mercy, humiliating herself in front of the whole court. He reached out for the other emotions whirling around her. The swirl of emotions abruptly vanished, and he backed away slightly.

Why had he even bothered coming here? Why had he told Queen Mab every detail of the dragon pursuit, and why had he felt overjoyed when Queen Mab agreed to spare the girl? She looked nothing like Ariella. Personality wise, maybe, but he wouldn't know. He didn't even know her name.

She opened the door, her face blank and controlled her expression unreadable. _Beautiful._ Ash blinked. Her hair was long, thick, and a dark brown, nearly black color. It curled in perfect waves down to hang a little past her elbows, framing her face in curling wisps. Her eyes were large, and in a strange, exotic way, extremely beautiful and pleasing to the eye. They were the color of molten silver, flecked with midnight blue, with a smoky circle of azure blue. She was average heighted, and supermodel skinny. A large silvery white wolf stood by her side, barring its teeth at Ash.

"Hi?" she said, making it sound like more of a question than a greeting. Ash smiled, while inwardly, he asked himself over and over again. _Why did I come here? _

"Um… Do you want to come in?" She tried again Ash stepped over the threshold, the wolf watching his every move. His fingers itched for his blade, and he barely kept his hands to his sides.

_This isn't how I'm supposed to act. I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be with some of the lords' daughters, looking for a potential bride like mother demands, or out in the woods, hunting. Yet I'm here, visiting the seamstress's daughter, the very girl who wounded me. I'm asking myself if I like her, refusing to even say I might be in love with her. Yet I've felt a strange attraction to her ever since I saw her. Why? I've never agreed with the court when it comes to beauty. Yet the first thing I think of when I see her is, beautiful. Why?_

Ash followed Mira through the house.

"I'm not very good at thanking anyone, but thank you for earlier today." The words spilled from Ash's mouth before he could think. A flicker of surprise ran across Mira's face.

"You're welcome," Mira said, again, making it sound like a question.

"You enjoy hunting? Or was it a last minute, save the prince kind of thing?" Ash asked, surprised by the teasing note in his voice. Mira's fingers ran through the wolf's fur, apparently surprised, too. Then a smile broke out on her face.

"I love hunting. It makes me feel…" Mira's voice trailed off as she thought of a word to describe her feeling.

"Alive?" Ash suggested. Mira nodded.

"You too?" Mira asked. Ash nodded.

They stood there, an awkward silence hanging between them. The wolf got up from her place by Mira and walked into the kitchen for something to eat, apparently deciding that Ash wasn't a threat to it's mistress.

"So… I'm curious. If you don't mind me asking, why is Prince Ash, third son of Queen Mab and youngest prince of the Unseelie court standing in the palace seamstress's home?" Mira asked.

"Hmm… To thank you, and to pick up my suit for the Yule ball," Ash said. The spark in Mira's eyes vanished.

"I'll go get your suit. One second, please," Mira said, the teasing note out of her voice.

**Mira's POV**

Mira opened the door to her mother's workroom. Why did she feel so disappointed? She couldn't possibly _like_ the Prince, could she?

_It's like Rowan all over again. Falling for the prince, and he plays me along, and then breaks my heart. It's like some kind of cheesy romance movie, but it happens to me. I swore it wouldn't happen anymore. Why am I like this? Maybe it's just me being confused._ It was a poor attempt at reasoning out her feelings, but it made Mira feel a little better, and cleared the discomfort. Just a little. A pink flush built up on her cheeks as she brought the dark suit to Ash.

"Thanks," Ash said. There was another awkward silence. Then he said, "You going?"

"Where?" Mira asked.

"Yule ball," Ash explained. Mira blinked, and shook her head.

"Mom always said it was best to go with someone. It's a tradition or something. So I can't go. Besides, I'm not much for dancing anyways," Mira said. _But he could always ask you,_ the little voice in her head nagged as soon as she finished. _Don't be silly. He's a prince. He's bound to ask some high, rich girl to the ball, _the more reasonable voice said. Ash smiled.

"No one? I was under the impression Rowan-"

"Don't even start," Mira cut through. She put her hand over her mouth. She had just cut through what a Prince was trying to say. In the Unseelie court, you could be killed for this. But Ash's expression coaxed her to go on.

"Cutting off my sentence isn't going to earn you a death penalty," Ash said, amused.

"I don't want anything to do with him. Nothing," Mira said, holding her head high even as the tears threatened to overflow. _Crying in front of a Prince!_ The voices in her head scolded her. Her vision blurred.

Closing her eyes, she felt strong arms embrace her, and soft cloth touched her face, soaking the tears from her face. Startled, the tears stopped, and she stepped back. _Spilling all your secrets to the prince? He's probably going to tell the whole court. You'll be laughed at. Stop it,_ one voice said. _Prince Ash just hugged you!_ Another voice squealed.

The voices in her head started cheering, and for the millionth time, Mira wished the old faery queen, Mab's mother, had given her a better gift. The last baby born each year was always special, and was brought to the queen. Mab would just bless the baby, and if she was in a good mood, she would send a large sack of gold to the parents. But before Mab sat on the throne, while she was still a 'young fey,' and the Rowan, Sage, and Ash were just little babies, her mother sat on the throne. Her mother had the ability to give gifts, but the gifts she blessed on the 'special baby fey' were always small ones. Mira had been blessed with beauty, and voices in her head. They were supposed to guide her. _Guide? They're just annoying. Like a swarm of pixies following her everywhere,_ Mira thought. _HEY!_ The voices screamed. _I bet mom's next paycheck I'm gonna regret thinking that,_ Mira groaned inwardly, and the voices chuckled in agreement.

"Mira?" Ash asked, snapping Mira out of her mind conversations. _Only a crazy person talks with voices in her mind,_ Mira thought, sighing, as the voices protested in shrill choruses.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I mean. You're a prince. It's not-"

"You're babbling," Ash said, a rare smile on his face.

"It's not right," Mira said, though the voices in her head screamed something else.

"You're sad. The court feeds on fear and sadness," Ash reminded her.

"You're… different. Not cold and… murderous like you seem," Mira said, "I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's alright. The rest of the court agrees," Ash smiled.

"What I was saying was, we've both been pretty moody lately. The ball ought to take our mind off things, even if it means talking, dancing, and stiff suits," Ash said.

"Woah, the prince is sharing his feelings with me?" Mira asked, placing a hand over her heart.

"I'm touched." Ash laughed.

"You remind me of her," He said, somewhat sad, yet somewhat happy. The voices in my head sighed, and urged Mira to stand closer to Ash. She ignored their suggestions.

**Ash's POV**

Ash sighed quietly. It wasn't a sad sigh, but wasn't a happy one either. _She could be just like Ariella,_ he thought. _I never believed in love at first sight. What am I thinking about? I saw her countless times with Rowan. Why am I even thinking of love at first sight? Why is this girl making me feel… young and innocent again? It's like with Ariella. It's time to be absolutely, 100% honest with myself. I love this girl, Mira._ As soon as the thought processed in his head, the stiff, firm posture he tried to hold onto slipped, and the icy wall he built around him thawed. Just a little. Just for Mira.

"What I was going to say was, do you want to come to the ball with me?" Ash asked.

**Mira's POV (sorry, it just seems better to switch POV's here)**

The voices cheered, _say yes, say yes. It's just one word. Begins with a y…. ends in an es!_ She found herself nod, and heard herself say.

"Sure." Ash's cool mask relaxed just a tad, and they made small talk.

Outside, amidst the snow flurries and torrents of ice crystals, a dark, hooded figure watched them talk to each other from his place in the shadows, just outside the window. His fist clenched. So someone else finally came along, and Prince Ash's icy heart is finally starting to melt. He could have any other girl but Mira, but he chose Mira anyways. Now he had to pay the price.

**Cliffhanger :D So I'll summarize the whole story for you, in case the POV switches confused you. In the first chapter, Mira saves a boy from a dragon. The boy turns out to be Prince Ash. Now, in this chapter, he comes to her house to thank her and get his suit because he has to go to the Yule Ball (Christmas Ball). He decides that he likes Mira (after a long, chaotic thought process), and asks her to go with him. She also has a thing for him (the voices in her head helped her decide) and agrees. Mira starts to unthaw Ash's heart, though she's still clueless, and still fighting her feelings, because she was hurt by Rowan, too. Even so, after the awkward question, they begin talking. But they weren't alone…**

**Special thanks to:  
. **_**and**_**  
You Are My Escape**

**For reviewing. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missed me? Pft. Of course you did :P Anyways, here you go. The next chapter of Enchanted. If you can't picture the dress, It's kind of like the dress that the girl on the cover of Lauren Kate's novel **_**Fallen **_**wears. Other than the swirls, and extra little designs. **

"You look gorgeous," Mira's mom cooed, she tucked Mira's hair into place, and began fastening glittering clips into her long, dark hair.

_I bet all moms have to say that to their daughters._ Mira thought, wincing as the clips prickled her scalp. _They don't. You really are gorgeous._ The voices assured her, sighing and cooing. _And you guys have to say that, too. There's gotta be some kind of rule about that._ Mira said, unconvinced. The voices in her head groaned, and Mira wished, for the last time, that she had been gifted with something other than voices in her head. The voices were more of a curse than a gift.

"Done! Look in the mirror, and do your mamma a favor and tell her what lucky boy asked you, and you accepted." Mira blushed, and turned slowly to face the mirror. The dress was sleeveless, and black. The bodice was molded perfectly to her, and flared out into a full skirt. Navy swirls curled across the skirt, barely visible against the inky black. The black made her pale skin look creamy and unblemished. Her hair was half up, and adorned with glittering pins. They looked like small twinkling stars against the darkness of her hair.

"Now now. Don't keep your mother in suspense. Spare the old lady," Her mother teased. There was a knock on the door.

"That's him!" Mira's mom trilled, bustling over to the door. Mira buried her face in her hands, waiting for her mother's shock. The door opened, and Mira's mom faltered for a second, then dropped into a deep curtsy.

"Prince Ash," she said.

"Miranda," Ash acknowledged her mom, then turned those mercury eyes to Mira. Mira's knees turned wobbly just glancing into the silver eyes, her mind immediately fantasizing about her and Ash. Most of her fantasies were silly, but a small part of her wanted something like that to happen.

"Was the clothes not to your liking?" Mira's mom asked.

"It was good. I'm here to-" Ash began.

"I'm here to escort Mira to the ball," Another, familiar voice cut through. Rowan stepped in front of Ash. Mira pressed herself against the wall, the voices in her head screaming dreadful things at Rowan. _No. No. No. No._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long absence! I promise I'll update more often from now on – if you guys promise to review some more **** Good deal? Great. **

"Not you," Mira whispered. Rowan held out his arm with a raised eyebrow.

"Forgive me your highness, but I think Prince Ash asked Mira," Mira's mother cut in firmly. Mira shot her mother a relieved glance, and her mom gave her a tiny smile that said you're-welcome-but-you-still-have-to-explain-everything-later. Mira gave a tiny nod.

Ash swept her out the door and closed it. The knob froze over, and you could hear Rowan swearing as he rattled the door from the other side.

"Sorry about that," Ash murmured. Mira looked down at the floor.

"S'okay," She mumbled. The little voices in her head coached her on a million witty, smart things she could say, but she ignored them. An encounter with Rowan could dampen anyone's spirits.

Ash wove his fingers through hers. He looked at her as if for permission, and she tightened her fingers around his. Wordlessly, Ash led her down the hallway and pushed open a door, stepping aside so she would enter first.

Soft glows of blue and silver washed over Mira, and casted hazy shadows behind her. Unseelie fey swirled out on the dance floor in blurs of color. The unnatural beauty of it all was only ruined by the redcaps sitting in the corner of the room, dealing out cards, and swearing colorfully under their breaths.

Ash slipped his arm through Mira's, and Mira peered up at him shyly through her eyelashes. He was looking at her. Blushing, Mira let Ash lead her around the room to the other side, where Sage was.

"Late again little brother," Rowan smirked, melting out of the shadows.

"How did you get here so fast?" The question slipped out before Mira could stop it. Rowan chuckled.

"Miss me already?" He asked. Ash's arms tightened on Mira, and Mira shrank back. Something dark and predatory flashed through Rowan's eyes as he looked from Ash to Mira, then he gave a curt nod and walked into the dancing crowd. Sage watched Rowan go with bored eyes.

"Sorry about my brother. He's pretty-"

"Arrogant? Self centered? Has a big ego? Yeah, I know. I had to learn that the hard way," Mira said. She said the last part softly, staring down at the ground.

"The hard way?" Ash mused. Mira didn't say anything, and the voices had gone silent now. Finally, when the silence became unbearable, Mira explained.

"I was young and stupid, okay? No one ever told me I was pretty. Mom was never there. And then he comes suddenly, and gives me everything I wanted. I was silly, but I believed him when he said…" Mira looked away.

"You don't have to continue," Ash said quickly, looking at Rowan's direction murderously.

"I've never said it to anyone before," Mira said. She clamped down her mouth, but the words just tumbled out.

"He said he loved me. And I believed him," Mira said bitterly. Her hands flew to her mouth as she realized what she'd just said. Ash's hands stroked her hair gently.

"I really shouldn't have said that," Mira said. She noticed Sage standing quietly beside them, and groaned.

"Hey, I wasn't listening," Sage said. He offered her a small smile, and then frowned at Ash.

"Shouldn't you be..?" Sage motioned to the dancers. Ash held out his hand, and Mira took it, grateful for a distraction from her embarrassing confessment. The music swelled as they danced, and when it faded, most people were looking at them.

Ash guided her off the dance floor, and was swamped with other Unseelie fey. Mira wandered away from the crowds, picking her way through the frozen gardens.

"So you're Mira," a voice said from behind her. Instinctively, Mira's hand reached into the folds of her dress for her dagger. Her finger gripped the blade before slowly turning around.

A crowd of girls stood behind her, peering at her with large, doelike gray eyes. They all wore different colored variations of the same daringly low cut dress and strappy heels.

"Yeah," Mira said, unsure of what else to say. They smirked at her, and the tallest one – a stick thin blonde, tossed her hair before continuing.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. You touch my Ash, I slit your throat while I speak. Deal?" She held out her hand. Mira stared at her.

"No."

"What?" She asked coolly, eyes flashing. The voices swore colorfully in her head, and Mira raised her chin.

"No."

"You ruin Rowan, and you want to ruin Ash as well?" Another girl demanded. The rest of the group pressed in like wolves, snarling and glaring. One of the girls' hand shot out meaning to push Mira, but Mira twisted away. As she twisted, another girl tipped her drink onto Mira's dress, leaving a long, dark stain across the front.

"Oops," She said. They pressed in, and Mira had no where to go. No space to move.

"Still no?" Another girl asked. Mira just glared at her, and the next thing she knew, she was pushed headfirst into the frozen ground.

The voices in her head screamed, reminding her that she had a knife in her dress, and to use it. But darkness began clawing at her vision, and soon she was tumbling down a black chute, and into inky nothing less…


End file.
